ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Maria
is a minor supporting character in Ultraman Taiga. She is a sorceress, and plays an important role in episodes 11 and 12. History Ultraman Taiga Maria is an alien from a planet full of water, Planet Sarasa. She migrated to Earth after her home planet was destroyed. She is a sorceress who uses "magic", which is really a form a space energy. Maria first meets Hiroyuki Kudo at a park. Seeing a girl's hat almost fall into a river, she uses her magic wand to stop it mid-air and bring it to her before giving it back, which surprises Hiroyuki. She tries to erase his memory, but the spell fails. Later on, hearing someone scream, Maria tries using her magic on mysterious tentacles emerging from the ground, but her wand's power fades. She remarks that something has stolen the Earth's magic power, but before she can finish her explanation, she is pulled by a tractor beam into a spaceship. There, she meets Alien Zelan Oshoro, who had been watching her. Oshoro wants her to use her magic power on his monster to bring it under his control. They descend back down to Earth, where Oshoro prepares to call out his monster via a device, accidentally summons Pagos instead, who was underground. Homare Souya defends Maria and fends off Oshoro, who leaves. Maria and Homare then escape to a nearby hospital to regroup with Kana Sasaki, and tells her that the people who had been attacked by the tentacles will lose their ability to have dreams and aspirations, which is in itself a form of magic. However, after the battle against Pagos, Gymaira emerges and Maria still has not gotten her magic powers back, but it is brought back underground after it defeats Ultraman Taiga. Maria and the EGIS members inspect Pagos' corpse after Gymaira leaves, but runs away to a nearby stream after Gymaira causes tremors. Seemingly unable to get back her magic powers, she talks to Hiroyuki and tells him about herself, but they are interrupted by Gymaira emerging. They run to an abandoned building, but Hiroyuki is unable to transform because all the magic in the are was drained. Maria tells him that magic never truly disappears, and will always return if someone believes in it hard enough. They are then ambushed by Oshoro, but Maria manages to muster up remaining magic power to fight him off and restore Taiga's energy, allowing Hiroyuki to transform. She later helps Taiga defeat Gymaira by giving him a power boost, and unleashing a pool of water, from Planet Sarasa, in the sky that Taiga's Aurum Storium was able to integrate, using it to finish off Gymaira. After the conflict was over, she thanked the EGIS members and flew away on her wand, which turned into a flying broom. Powers and Weapons *Magic Wand: Maria uses a magic wand, seemingly made of mundane wood, that draws upon the latent energy in the Earth. **Levitate: The wand's magic power can cause an object to levitate. **Telekinesis: The wand has the power to move objects from a distance without any physical contact. **Creation: One of Maria's magic spells is able to create a tree seemingly from nothing. **Erase: The ability to spontaneously erase objects from existence. **Energy Ray: A pink energy ray fired from the wand. **Deflection: The wand's power is able to deflect incoming energy projectiles. **Energy Restoration: Maria can use the wand's magic power to restore another being's energy, as used on Ultraman Taiga. **Power Up: Maria's wand can transfer energy to others to power them up momentarily. **Magic Water: A pool of water from Planet Sarasa's ocean, that floats in the sky. It is able to interact with and strengthen Taiga Photon Earth's Aurum Storium. **Flying Broom: The wand can turn into a flying broom for transportation. *ESP: Maria is able to hear Ultraman Taiga's words when he speaks to Hiroyuki. MariaHat.gif|Levitate MariaHat2.gif|Telekinesis MariaTree.gif|Creation MariaErase.gif|Erase MariaShot.gif|Energy Ray MariaDeflect.gif|Deflection MariaCharge.gif|Energy Restoration MariaPowerup.gif|Power Up MariaWater.gif|Magic Water MariaBroom.gif|Flying Broom Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Allies Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Aliens Category:Seijin